Type
by PNGW1N-1
Summary: When things get rocky between Nick and Judy, she decides to go back home. Can she trust this charming Fox anymore, or will she find an old friend to replace him?
1. Vanilla Carrot Cake

**Hey guys! I decided to try and Hop on the JudyxNick train while I had the chance. This might be a short-ish story, but I hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Vanilla Carrot Cake)**

It was time to go home. Months had passed since the last time she saw her parents, and usually it was a happy visit, but this time Judy just needed to get away.

As the train pulled into Bunny Burrow, Judy got up from her seat. She could see her parents waiting for her, and she quickly gathered her belongings and scurried off the train, into her mom and dad's soft embrace.

"I missed you guys."

"Gosh, It seems like you were just here yesterday." Her father replied, pulling away from the hug. "But we miss you too sweetheart. You're keeping out of trouble right?" Judy didn't want to clue her parents in on the dangerous work that went along with her being a cop, so to give their minds some peace, she always left out certain details about any cases she was involved in.

"I'm staying safe." She answered.

"So what's with the sudden visit dear?" Her mother smiled, but her eyes were concerned.

"I just needed to see you guys, and be home for a while." She didn't want to tell them the real reason.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little homesick." Her father chuckled. The trio started to walk off, towards their home.

When they walked through the door, Judy was engulfed in the familiar aromas of her childhood. The warm vanilla carrot cake in the kitchen is what caught her attention first. As if reading her mind, her mother put a hand on Judy's shoulder.

"Ah ah, no cake until after dinner." She scolded. Judy smiled and rolled her eyes. Same old parents. "You should go unpack and get washed up. We're having your favorite tonight!" her mother said the last part in a Sing-song voice.

Judy went to her old room and set her suitcase down by the door, then she immediately flopped on the bed and closed her eyes. _How did this happen?_ She thought to herself. _Things seemed to be going so well for a while there, but I guess you can't change an animals instincts._ She sighed and rolled into a ball on her side. Just a little nap couldn't hurt. Her mind drifted to the incident that started it all.

* * *

"Hey, are you going to un-cuff me or not?"

"You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out."

"Come on Judy. Please."

Nick pleaded with Judy as he tried desperately to yank his paw from being cuffed to a file cabinet in his office. Next he tried stretching his legs out to reach the keys just out of reach in his coat pocket hanging by the door. It was nearing the end of the work day, and most officers were already gone. Judy, being the thorough and hardworking officer she was, usually got stuck with the after hour shenanigans of her partner.

"It's not completely my fault, Clawhauser dared me to." Nick called out as Judy began closing the door of his office. "Wait! I know you won't just leave me here, it's against your moral code!"

Judy sighed as the door closed with an audible click. The fox was right. But she decided to let him suffer a little longer. Besides, she still had some work to get done.

About half an hour later, Judy went back to Nick's office to help him. She opened the door.

"Okay, I'll help you out, but you owe…" Judy looked around, but Nick wasn't there. "Me? Hm, I guess someone else felt bad for him." The room was dimly lit and Judy felt uneasy. Something was wrong. She was about to turn and leave when she heard a scratch across the floor, then the door slammed shut. Judy shrieked and jumped up onto the nearby desk. All of a sudden, she felt something cold clamp around her ankle, then a familiar chuckle.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Nick laughed. The uneasy feeling melted away.

"I came back to help you, you idiot." She said to the still chuckling fox. She tried hopping off the desk, but tripped/fell forward, her ears flopping over her face. She blew her ears back and turned to see her foot was now cuffed to the desk. Nick started laughing harder. Judy rolled her eyes and managed to stand.

"Now if you had helped me earlier, you wouldn't be in this mess." He said, finally calming down. "I'll see ya carrots." He turned to leave.

"No, Nick wait!" she yelled after him. He paused.

"Yes?"

"Unlock the stupid handcuffs."

"Why would I do that?" Nick turned back with a mischievous smile. Judy thought for a second.

"Because we're friends?"

"Hm, nah."

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do your share of the paperwork for a week, no wait, a month."

"Tempting, but no." Nick walked over to the bunny, looking down at her. She tried taking a step back, but couldn't get far because of the handcuffs.

"Well, what do you want?" she said frustrated. The ball was in his court. He pretended to think about it, but he knew what he wanted. He leaned forward, inches away from her.

"How 'bout a kiss?" he whispered. Even though his voice was soft, his word rang loud in Judy's ears.

"What!?" she said incredulously. Nick stood up straight again.

"Or you could stay handcuffed here for the night." He said smoothly, "Your call." Judy's face turned bright red.

"Why?" she looked around to see if anyone else was around, maybe she could call to them for help, but she knew that everyone had left already.

"I like you Hopps." He answered. "You know that." Judy's ears fell. Her heart sped up. Months after Nick became her partner, she got the feeling that something like this could happen. Even though he changed, he was still a fox. Could she trust that he actually liked her? "So what's it going to be lieutenant?"

"I don't know" she couldn't think straight, he was so close. She tried to turn away, but nick held her shoulders firm. She looked into his eyes. His deep, wild green eyes. She started to close her own and leaned forward.

* * *

"Judy! Dinner is ready! Did you wash up?!" a sudden knock on the door and her mother's voice woke Judy up.

"I'll be right down mom!" she called back. Judy got out of bed and with one wistful look out the window, she went to join her family for dinner. "I can do this, at least."


	2. Old Coffee

**Hey guys, so I wasn't completely sure how to continue this, but I got some good feedback and I really appreciate the kind reviews. If you want to see anything specific happen in this story, just let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter 2 (Old Coffee)**

Tick. Tick.

The time passed audibly as Nick sat in his office.

Day 2. Nick just stared at his desk where he had scratched two short lines into it. He pushed aside a cup of coffee and put his head in his paws.

"I'm such an idiot."

It had been two days since Judy left and she hadn't texted or called. Not even to say she made it home safe. That's how he knew she was really mad. He screwed up.

"Wilde. I need you to fill out and file these police reports." Chief Bogo interrupted and tossed a large pile of case folders onto Nick's desk.

"Ah, come on Chief, can't you get someone else to do them?"

"We are shorthanded seeing as Hopps is on vacation, so you have to pick up the slack. Maybe even get some of your own work done for once." He was gone before Nick could give a sarcastic response. Nick sighed.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

This was not supposed to happen. It was just a big misunderstanding. Why couldn't he just say what he meant instead of always being mysterious? Maybe then she wouldn't be so mad. He couldn't undo what had been done though. Nick thought back to what started it all.

* * *

"I don't know" The rabbit stood there in front of him, in that dimly lit room. One foot cuffed to the desk. This moment had been a long time coming, and Nick wasn't about to let it pass. He grabbed her shoulders and looked directly into her large lavender eyes. She closed them and leaned forward.

"Whoa, whoa Carrots. Hold on a second." Nick put a finger to her lips to stop her.

"What?" Judy suddenly looked very nervous and her face turned slightly pink. "Are you just messing with me then?" she sounded angry.

"No, no" Nick paused, "I mean at first I was, but-"

"But what!? You had your fun? You got me?" Her voice raised in pitch. "Now you can laugh it up with all the other officers!" She started yanking her foot away from the desk.

"Not like this!" Nick yelled.

Judy paused.

"What?" her voice came out as a squeak.

"Judy," Nick knelt down to uncuff her foot, then he looked up at her. "I want to kiss you, but not like this."

Judy's face turned a darker shade of pink.

* * *

A loud knock at the door interrupted Nick's thoughts.

"Hey, the chief wanted me to check up on you." Clawhauser stood in the doorway. Nick just looked over at him skeptically. "It looks like you haven't started, and that's a lot of work." Nick stretched out and sighed.

"Yeah, usually Hopps takes care of a majority of the paperwork." Nick stared off into space again. Clawhauser stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'll let you keep at it. Good Luck."

Nick didn't hear him. He started picturing their first date. It was a complete train wreck, but for some reason, Judy stayed with him. Until now.

* * *

Ding Dong.

Nick stood outside of Judy's apartment with a bouquet of flowers, because that's what you're supposed to bring right, flowers?

"Just a second!" Judy yelled through the door. There was some shuffling before the door opened and out stepped Judy, wearing a short purple dress that hugged her figure. In her arms she held a small black purse and jacket. Nick stared, speechless at the sight before him. Judy waved a hand in front of his face. "You ready to go?" Nick shook himself out of his daze and put on his usual charming smile.

"Well now, you look absolutely spiffy." He held out the flowers. Judy smiled and accepted them.

"Thank you Nick." She inhaled, then her eyes got wide. "Wait a moment, are these daffodils?" Nick's confidence faded with Judy's sudden alertness.

"Yes." He answered slowly, "Why?"

"I'm alerg- AHCHOO!" Judy sneezed and the flowers fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Judy sneezed again and her eyes started to turn red.

"It's ok, it's not too bad of an allergy. My eyes just get red and I get a runny nose." Judy said while rubbing her eyes. "I think I'll need to stop by a pharmacy for some allergy medicine though."

"No problem, the movie doesn't start for another 30 minutes."

Nick drove Judy to the nearest pharmacy and they walked into the store. She ran to the back counter and asked the pharmacist for the medicine.

"Sorry Hun, we are fresh out of that." Said a brown and white Guinea Pig in a white lab coat.

"You're kidding." Judy said, doing her best not to rub her eyes.

"You might try the Pharmacy near the DMV. I can call ahead and have them reserve some for you."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Judy waited as the Guinea Pig made her way over to the phone. It took about 10 minutes for her to make the call.

"I really wish they made the phones more accessible here, but your order is in. If you want, you can pay here and pick it up over there."

"Okay." Judy handed over some cash, "Keep the change," then she dashed out, dragging Nick away from the sunglasses rack.

"What's going on? Where's your medicine?"

"At the Pharmacy near the DMV." Judy answered. Nick stopped. That was 20 minutes away. And the theater was another 30 minutes from there. They were going to miss the movie. Nick pushed the thoughts away, what was important right now was Judy's health.

"Alright, let's go."

They picked up the medicine and Judy immediately took it, relieving her itchy eyes. They stood by Nick's car just outside of the pharmacy and Judy looked at the time.

"Oh no, the movie started!" She looked up at Nick with worried eyes. "We're not going to make it."

"It's okay carrots, there's another one in two hours." He smiled.

"I'm sorry Nick, I know how badly you wanted to see this."

"Don't blame yourself, it's my fault. I should have brought a bouquet of carrots instead."

Judy laughed, picturing Nick at her doorstep with a bundle of carrots.

"I probably would have closed the door on your face."

"Awe come on Hopps, you know you love me." Judy took a step toward the fox.

"Do I know that?" she playfully questioned. Pulling on Nicks tie and planting a quick peck on his cheek, Judy smiled, "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

Nick smiled at the memory.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

This had to be fixed. Nick suddenly stood up from his desk and stormed out toward Chief Bogo's office. He knocked on the door several times.

"What! Who is it!? I'm busy!" the Ox bellowed.

"It's officer Wilde sir, I need to speak to you." Nick entered the office without permission and hopped onto the chair, standing so he could be eye level with the chief. "I need a few days off."

Bogo just stared at the bold fox. Then he burst out laughing.

"You want what?"

"I need a few days off of work." The chief stopped laughing.

"You're serious?" He stood, towering over Nick. "No." he said simply.

"Oh come on, you gave Officer Hopps time off."

"That's because _she_ actually works. If you put half as much time and effort into your work as you do messing around with the other officers, maybe I'd say yes. Have you even started on the files I gave you?" Nick said nothing. "I thought not. You can have time off when your work is done." Bogo walked over to the door and opened it. Nick barley got through the door before it slammed shut behind him.

Nick wasn't done yet. He was going to get that time off. He needed to see Judy. He went back to his office with determination. First, he had to prove himself. He needed to clear the misunderstanding. Nick looked up at the clock.

Tick. Tick.

He grabbed the cup of coffee on his desk and took a big swig, then immediately turned to the side and spit it out. He almost forgot. This coffee was from two days ago. Old and cold. Nick looked down at the two scratch marks on his desk, then he got to work.


	3. Sunflower seeds vs Blueberries

**(Hey all, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Remember, if you want to see anything happen, just let me know and I'll see if I can fit it into the story. Thank you for reading)**

 **Chapter 3 (Sunflower seeds vs. Blueberries)**

"I love the sound of rushing water."

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing mom" Judy went back to washing the dishes after dinner on her third day home. She focus on the rushing water in the sink, the sound always calmed her thoughts. Judy didn't want to think of a certain lying, deceiving, good for nothing fox.

"Honey, I think that plate is clean enough."

Judy hadn't realized how hard she was scrubbing. She sighed and set the plate on the drying rack.

"Sorry mom."

Judy's mother looked at her daughter with concern.

"Are you sure you're doing alright dear. Is there anything bothering you back in the big city?" Judy didn't want to lie to her mother, but she also wasn't sure how her parents would take the news of her dating her police partner, especially because he's a fox.

"I can't really talk about it."

"It's about a man isn't it?"

"Mom!"

"Well you're at that age where you should be settling down. Is it someone we know?"

"No mom, I really can't say."

"Well if you won't talk to me about it then make sure to talk to someone. You can't keep things bottled up Judy. You'll end up breaking my dishes." She smiled and put a paw on her daughters shoulder.

"I will."

"Why don't you do me a favor and go into town for some groceries."

"Groceries? It's pretty late, are there even any shops open?"

"It's only 8, and there's this new shop down the street and around the corner, it's called "Reynard". You'll love it! I need a few ingredients for a special cake I'm making for the Annual Bunny Burrow Fair."

"The Fair?" Judy had completely forgotten about it. As soon as she started her training to be a police officer, any fun events from her childhood were out of the question. Judy's mom handed her a list, some money, a basket, and a warm coat. Then pushed her out the door.

"Hurry back sweetie!" she called after her.

Judy shook her head in amusement. She counted the streetlights as she walked, looking out for the shop her mother spoke of. When she turned the corner, it wasn't difficult to spot. It was the only store with lights still on. Judy jogged over to the store but was stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing?"

Judy turned to see a black sheep dressed in what looked like a ranger uniform trot up to her.

"Sharla? Is that you?"

"Judy? Why I haven't seen you in ages!" the two hugged.

"What have you been up to? Is that a badge I see?" Judy asked with a satisfied smile. Sharla giggled.

"Yeah! You've inspired a lot of animals Judy. Even when we were kids you inspired me. A few weeks ago, I decided I wanted to make this town a better place, so I enter the local law enforcement team."

"That is wonderful Sharla!" Judy's smile quickly faded when she realized something. The shop her mother told her about was in front of them, and who should pass by the window: none other than their old school bully, Gideon Grey. Their eyes met, and he smiled and waved. Judy had come to an understanding with Gideon, she forgave all of his past bullying. But he had picked on Sharla in grade school as well. "I should really get going, but we should defiantly get together while I'm in town." Judy was about to walk away.

"That sounds great!" Sharla grabbed her wrist, "Oh, but Judy, I still have to give you a ticket."

"A ticket? For what?"

"Well, that's why I stopped you. You're out after curfew." Sharla took out a pen and a pad.

"What curfew?"

"It was initiated a while back, all animals must be indoors by 8. No exceptions."

"What."

"Oh come on Sharla, give her a break." A voice interrupted. Sharla jumped up and quickly scurried behind Judy. Force of habit.

"Stay out of this G-Gideon." She said. He was standing in the doorway of the shop.

"Judy has probably only been back a few days, she doesn't know the new enforcements yet."

"There are no exceptions to the rule." Sharla was getting her nerves under control and stepping up to Gideon.

"The rule says that all animals must be indoors by 8, well she was indoors by 8. Gideon grabbed Judy's arm and pulled her into the shop.

"That's not how it works, I caught her outside after 8, so she's getting a ticket." Sharla said firmly. She began furiously scribbling onto her pad, but Gideon reached over and held it out of her reach. "Give it back!" she began hopping up and down for her pad. Judy suddenly had a flashback to grade school. Her blood started to boil.

"Stop!" Judy glared at the two of them and they froze. She turned to Gideon, "Please give it back." Gideon and Sharla still held Judy's gaze, so Sharla was unprepared when Gideon dropped the pad of paper. It landed on her head and fell to the floor.

"Ow! You did that on purpose!" Judy got in between the two before things could escalate. She looked at Sharla.

"How much is the ticket? I will pay it. I didn't know the new law, but that doesn't make me exempt from it." Sharla looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Judy. It's a $300 fine." Judy's eyes went wide. Sharla turned away. "But it's only 8:07, so I'll just let you off with a warning." Sharla then quickly trotted away. Gideon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Judy said, suddenly realized how close she was to him. She backed away a few steps.

"It just reminds me of old times." He smiled. Judy rolled her eyes.

"You know, not all of us look back on those memories fondly." Judy lightly punched him in the arm.

"So what brings you by so late?" Judy walked ahead of him into the shop and was overwhelmed by the amazing aroma of baked goods.

"My mom needs some ingredients for a cake." She looked around. "When did you start working here?"

"Ever since it opened." He shrugged.

"And the owner has you working this late?" Judy absentmindedly started placing ingredients on the list into her basket.

"Well, I can work whenever I want actually." Judy looked back at Gideon. "I own the place."

"That's amazing Gideon. I'm happy for you." She smiled, then looked back down at her list.

"Need help finding anything?" he asked.

"Just some sunflower seeds." It was the last thing on the list. Gideon moved behind the counter.

"Ah, I keep them on the shelf up here. I assume this is for your mom's specialty Carrot cake? She always wants the seeds on from the top shelf." Gideon pulled out a step stool and grabbed the jar down. He filled a small bag then handed it to Judy. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." She smiled, "Yes, I guess my mother is entering her Carrot Cake in the Fair this year."

"That's right. We'll be competing against each other this year. I'm entering my blueberry pie. Everyone seems to like it so I thought I might as well."

"Is that what that wonderful smell is?"

"Yes ma'am. I just took the last batch out of the oven." Gideon paused. "Would you care for a slice?"

"I couldn't, I only have enough for these." Judy place her basket on the counter, along with the money. Gideon waved at her.

"Aw, don't even worry about it. It's on the house." He disappeared for a moment and returned shortly with a small box that had a simple design on it. He handed her the box and she smiled.

"Thank you Gideon." She finished her purchase and headed for the door. Before she left, Gideon called after her.

"Hey Judy, I'm sorry about before." He indicated outside, what happened with Sharla. "Ever since that sheep's been patrolling, she seems to bust people especially around my shop."

"It's okay Gideon. I've had my fair share of trouble with sheep."

"Will I see you at the fair?" he asked with a smirk. Judy looked down.

"Maybe" then she left.


End file.
